(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frosting dispenser apparatus and, more particularly, to a frosting dispenser apparatus with a rotatable platform.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dispensers for baked good coating materials, such as frosting, have long been known in the art. Most dispensers for frosting baked goods are handheld and require the user to have a certain amount of strength and coordination in order to dispense the contents of the dispenser properly onto the baked good. This introduces a dilemma if a child would like to help with the decorating process without an adult's assistance.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a frosting dispenser that would be easy for a child to use to frost a baked good, which does not require a high degree of skill.